seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Azumi Haruko
I'm like... 12. -Hinata Matsuo General appearance: she has a graceful face with averaged sized B cup breasts. She wears a shihaksho with half the left sleeve cut away and no left pant leg. Personality: she is a genius in every sense of the word; and isn't afraid to flaunt it. She has a mostly introverted personality. She hates warm weather. She prefers the winter. Plot and Backstory Azumi Haruko is the current director of the Intelligence and Recon division of Reasearch and Developemt, and is also the 3rd seat assistant adjutant of the 12 Division. She came to Soul Society 346 years ago as result of a deplorable experiment to directly morph hollows into Shinigami. She was the only successful test subject. As such, her body is made of the same substance as Mayuri's. She also does not age. After the experiment, the scientists simply dumped her onto the street in the Rukongai. She lived on her own for 50 years looking for her two daughters who died at the same time she did. She sat and begged for food. One day; she met a noble man. A rich, charismatic, handsome amazing shinigami. Named Mikael. Mikael Haruko. He was captain of squad 5 at the time. They met and talked a lot. They fell in love. She ended up marrying this man. For years they lived together. Loved, cried together. He was her whole world. Everything she did; she did for him. Skip ahead 150 years; Azumi is in the Shino accademy. She was training to join the Stealth Force. The day she achieved shikai, she rushed home to show her husband. She wanted him to be proud of her. She arrived at her estate home to find it in fire. Everyone was dying around her. Someone was murdering the Haruko clan. One of the clan members told her to run. To the Squad 13 Barracks. And seek help from Captain Ukitake. So she did. She ran there, hugging her zanpakuto tightly. Crying. She arrived and told the captain what had happened. He understood; and gave her a home until she graduated and joined the stealth force. When she graduated, she joined the stealth force and slowly rose to the rank of 10th seat. The captain at the time realized her talents would be betterr suited for Squad 12. So she had her transferred. She never found the murderer of her family. But she dedicates her free time to finding the murderer. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: When sealed, it takes the form of a regular katana with a blue hilt and a guard like Aizen's. Shikai: Fly; Hikarisora (Light sky) When released; the blade straigtens; the quard becomes almost rapier like with black white wings of reiryoku emerging from the guard. Reiryoku absorbed from my surroundings. Idaina danmaku (Great barrage) - fires a salvo of 200 beams in the span of about 3 seconds. After a while; this turns into a concentrated cero-like beam. The beams freeze anything they hit on contact. Hisora shīrudo (Ice sky shield) - creates a shield of ice that reflects the sky; that can block most attacks. Weaknesses: heat. Due to her main ability being ice; she is extremely weak to fire. Category:Character Infobox Templates